He Get's That From Me Oneshot JasonMaddie
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Suite life/Camp Rock crossover. Jason and Maddie are married and have a 13 year old son, but life for the Grey's isn't what Maddie wished it would be. She never wanted to be widowed with her son. Death and drinking mentioned. Sad. Read and Review.


He get's that from me by Reba Mcentire

Kashley AKA JASON GRAY AND MADDIE FITZPATRICK

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ERIC GRAY. **

**Told in Maddie's POV**

**A/N: **

**This is sad. Maddie and Jason are 37 years old. Their son Eric is 13. **

**Enjoy. **

"_His early morning attitude You have to drag him out of bed Only frosted flakes will do He gets that from me Yeah he gets that from me"_

"Eric!" I yelled up to my 13 year old son. "Let's go!" I finished putting my make up on and glanced down at the picture of my husband, Jason Gray, and I on our wedding day. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and made some oatmeal.

Not even 5 minutes later Eric made his way downstairs and filled a bowl with frosted flakes **(I DON'T OWN) **I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek before sitting across from me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked my son. He looked exactly like his father.

"Fine." He grumbled. I smiled.

"_His curly hair and his knobby knees The way the sun brings those freckles out Talk and talk never miss a beat Yeah he gets that from me He gets that from me"_

After we finished eating we got in the car and began driving.

"So what's going on with you?" I asked my son.

He shrugged. "Not much. I'm doing well in school." He began.

I nodded. "Did you have fun with Uncle Nate last weekend?"

He nodded. "Yeah we just goofed off and played video games I beat his butt." I smiled.

"_He looks at me with those big brown eyes He's got me in the palm of his hand And I swear sometimes It's just like your here again He smiles that little crooked smile There's no denying he's your child Without him I don't know what I'd do He gets that from you Oh he gets that from you"_

"Hey Mom?" Eric said. "Uncle Shane asked me if I wanted to go visit him in New York this summer. Can I go?"

I sighed. "I don't know Eric." I glanced at him and saw him looking at me with his eyes that are exactly like his fathers. In other words the eyes I can never say no to. "How about I make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you get all A's and B's on your 4th quarter report card then you can go. Deal?" I asked

He nodded with a smile. God Jas, he is so much like you.

Every time I look at Eric I almost feel like the accident never happened that Jason is still here. I miss him so much. It happened almost 3 years ago when I was in the car with him and the stupid drunk driver ran the light and collided with us. The last words he said to me were 'I will always love you and Eric.' and then he was gone.

"Mom?" Eric's voice brought me back. I looked at him blinking back tears. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and looked back at the road.

"_He loves your old guitar Yeah he's taught himself to play He melts my heart Tells me he loves me everyday And cracks a joke at the prefect time Makes me laugh when I wanna cry That boy is everything to me He gets that from you He gets that from you"_

We drove past a park and I noticed Eric looking out the window at all the boys playing with their dads. I wanted to cry. It's so hard to watch my son go through this.

He turned to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Wanna hear a funny story?" I nodded. "So I stayed with Uncle Nate last weekend you know and Aunt Miley was texting and making dinner and so Uncle Nate and I decide to scare her so we started the fire alarms it scared her so much that she throw her phone into a huge pot of boiling water and it kind of broke." He said. I laughed.

"What did Aunt Miley do?" I asked knowing my sister-in-law would not let her husband get away with that.

"She chased Uncle Nate around the house and out side and then pushed him in the pool." He said with a smile.

I giggled and turned into the cemetery. We both frowned.

"I love you Mom." Eric said.

I smiled a little. "I love you too Eric." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. We drove through the cemetery in silence. About 5 minutes later I parked the car and we got out and made our way to his stone which read 'Jason Paul Gray November 5, 1987 – June 2, 2021 Loving Father, husband, son, brother, musician. Gone but not forgotten'

"3 years ago today." I whispered hugging my son close.

"I miss him." Eric whispered.

"Me too." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"_Last night I heard him pray Lord, help me and Momma make it through And tell Daddy we'll be ok He sure misses you He really misses you"  
_

About 10 minutes later Eric needed to calm down so he walked around a little. I kneeled down by Jason's stone crying.

"He misses you so much, Jas. We both do. He prays every night. He asks God to help us and keep us safe. He's so much like you. I love you Jason. Eric loves you so much."

"_He gets that from me"_

'I will always love you and Eric' those words rang through my mind over and over.

**Hey I hope you liked it. I was just listening to this song and decided to do a Kashley one. **

**Once again if you have an Idea for a one shot put the name of the song who it's by and which couple you want it to be to. I will give you credit. I would like to think **_**StargazingHighschooler**_** for the awesome ideas I am thinking of ideas for the stories. Thanks again. Ashlyn.**


End file.
